No Man is Invincible
by Maz Kazama
Summary: Basically a Tekken 4 fic based around Jin. I'm not sure about this one.....
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
No Man is Invincible.  
  
A small figure stood in the corner of the dojo, his face hidden by the hood of his jacket. His fists pounded into the punch-bag in front of him, each movement of the traditional Mishima-ryu filled him with a sense of disgust. He had begun learning traditional style Japanese Karate in the hopes of unlearning the ancient Mishima-ryu martial art he had spent years trying to perfect under the unforgiving hand of his Grandfather, Heihachi Mishima. Jin's punches grew stronger as thoughts of his Grandfather forced themselves into his mind. As his hatred swelled he was aware of the red lightning forking up his arm, a trait passed down through the Mishima bloodline-something Jin did not want to be a part of. He hated every part of himself and wanted no more than to destroy himself but there were some things he must do first. He would destroy his Grandfather, his father and anyone who dared to try and stop him. He would erase the evil Mishima bloodline from the face of the Earth, destroy the evil that had given him life.  
  
The dojo master watched the young man pound his fists into the bag, fuelled by determination and aggression Jin trained every day usually late into the night. He mind ready to train constantly, Jin pushed his body to it's limits...and further, it was not uncommon for the dojo master to find the young boy unconscious on the floor his body having given out from the pressure. The sensei approached the young man,  
  
"Jin, you have been training for near on twelve hours now. I was hoping you would join me in a meal." Jin rose up out of his stance, his back in agony from remaining in the same, uncomfortable position for so long. He turned to face his elder, his ebony bangs clinging to his sweat drenched face.  
  
"No thank you sensei." Jin turned away and resumed his assault on the heavy punch bag. The sensei did not take Jin's abrupt reply as an insult, Jin was a man of very few words, preferring to train alone in silence rather than with the other students.   
  
"Very well young Kazama, I will see you later no doubt." Jin merely nodded; still focusing on his punches. Despite his hard front, Jin was indeed grateful for the dojo master's care, he had fled Japan with nothing but a desire to escape his grandfather, a wish he had fulfilled. He had used what money he had to reach Brisbane, Australia. The dojo master had seen him walking along the street, alone, and took him under his wing. Jin had expressed his wish to unlearn the Mishima-ryu style Karate. The dojo master had promised to help him and now with the elder man's help Jin was beginning his training in traditional style Karate, it was hard but Jin had a strong head and a stronger heart.  
  
Jin shook his head, cursing himself for his momentary lack of focus. He remembered training with Heihachi. Keep your focus here and now where it belongs! A tiny mistake and Jin would be greeted with the back of Heihachi's hand. "That is in the past now ," Jin said inwardly, "Just carry on punching." But that was becoming increasingly hard, his back ached from remaining instance for so long, his knuckles were red and bleeding. His throat was raw from so many Kiais, all he wanted to do was take a break but he was determined to put his body through this living Hell in order to reap the benefits.  
  
"Hi Jin." Said a young girl; she was not expecting a reply. Jin cast a glance over his shoulder at her and then resumed his punching. "Jin, Sensei Rhowen wants to see you."  
  
"Why?" Came Jin's abrupt reply.  
  
"I don't know he just asked me to tell you."  
  
Jin came out of his stance, his muscles sighing with relief, Jin looked at the girl. "Thank you." That was the most emotion he had ever shown any of the other students, it was rare that he ever even spoke to them.  
  
"That's okay. Hey, I can't believe you managed to train for thirteen hours without taking a break. You know I think you're really cool." Jin began to walk away, he was limping heavily his aching muscles screaming out in protest with every step. "Are you okay?" the girl was obviously not put off by Jin's attitude towards her.  
  
"Fine." Jin lied, he was really wishing this annoying girl would go away, she obviously fancied him like Hell, but Jin wasn't interested in anything like that. He had fallen in love once; he felt the threat of tears prickle in his eyes as he remembered his one love, Ling Xiayou. She was the most loving person Jin had ever met, with the exception of his mother, where was she now? Was she thinking about him? "Don't be stupid." He said to himself, "She'll have forgotten about you by now."  
  
"Jin? Earth to Jin?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I was just wondering if you were sure you were okay, you're limping quite heavily."  
  
"I'm fine, just leave me alone." Jin snapped, he had put up with this annoying girl for long enough.  
  
"Jin..."  
  
"Just go away! I want to be alone!" The girl had stirred up the memories he had pushed so far down inside himself. His mother, his girlfriend, and his best friend, Hwoarang. Memories flooded his mind, sitting in a back alley smoking weed with Hwoarang, his first kiss with Ling and of his mother...his wonderful mother who he missed more than he could ever begin to explain. I love you Jin, I have always loved you, I will always love you, that will never change. His mother's words came to him in a flurry of emotion, slowly he made his way to the exit of the dojo, bowing as he left. The girl still at his side.  
  
"Why don't you ever talk to us Jin?" Asked the girl, "I think you'd be a really nice person if you just open up a little." Jin walked on in silence paying no attention to the young girl at his side. Jin owned one of the small apartments near the dojo, all full time students had one, Jin felt guilty as he had no money to pay the rent but the dojo master seemed not to mind. "Can I come in Jin?" Asked the girl hopefully, the slam of the door in her face was the reply.  
  
Jin stripped himself of his hooded jacket and denim trousers and stepped into the shower cubicle, feeling the water bounce off his sweat drenched skin. After a few minutes in the shower, Jin stepped out wrapping a towel around his lower body. Stepping into his small bedroom Jin walked to his small wardrobe. He had few possessions now, he had gone from the lap of luxury at the Mishima estate to living like a pauper in a small apartment. "But I would rather live on the street than spend another minute at that Hell hole with that bastard." He said aloud to his reflection in the mirror. As he scanned through his rack of clothes, Jin decided on a loose black and white shirt and a pair of matching black and white pants. Backcombing his hair into it's dramatic back-spiked style Jin glanced at a picture of his mother that was on his desk...his mother...he had thought about her each day since she died, but today his pain was as raw as it had been the day she died. For the first time in months Jin Kazama fell to his knees and cried.  
  
"Mother..." His soft sobs echoing through his desolate apartment. "Mother..." Jin cried, feeling the sheer relief of his tears spread though his body.  
  
"Jin?" Sensei Rhowen knocked on the door with his knuckles again. Jin had not come to meet him and he was not in the dojo. More than a little concerned Rhowen opened the door quietly. "Jin?" He asked quietly. Then he heard it, the soft cry of Jin Kazama. Rhowen stood in the doorway, silently, he knew how much he would damage the young man's pride if Jin knew he was there, that his sensei had seen him in a moment of weakness. Sensei Rhowen looked down at the man who lay crumpled on the floor sobbing, in his hand a photo that showed a beautiful young woman. She bore a large resemblance to Jin. "So," he said to himself. "This must be his mother." Sensei Rhowen walked out, "So, the steel hearted Kazama does have a weakness. He is not as cold as I thought."  
  
Jin stood up and wiped his eyes. It had done him good to cry, he had cried for an hour. His eyes were bloodshot, his throat was sore, but his mind was clear. He looked at the clock he kept on his bedside table. "Oh shit!" He had forgotten about meeting sensei Rhowen. Jin ran out of his apartment, failing to notice his door was open even though he had slammed it shut.  
  
"Jin." The sensei bowed to the young man and gestured for him to sit down.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late, I...I was."  
  
"That's alright Jin, I'm sure you have your reasons." Sensei Rhowen cut in, sparing the young Kazama a great deal of discomfort.  
  
"Thank you." Jin said quietly, trying to shake off the feeling that Sensei Rhowen knew more than he was letting on. "So you wanted to see me?" He asked, wishing the instructor would get to the point.  
  
"Yes, I found something I believe may interest you. I doubt you have had much time to hear the news but the rumour is that a fourth Iron Fist Tournament has been announced. I thought you would like to know." Jin stared ahead in shock for a couple of minutes, this was all too good to be true, it had to be a trap, but this was the chance he had been waiting for, this was what he had trained so hard for, how could he miss this opportunity when it was presented to him like this? "Jin?" The sensei asked cautiously, unsure of Jin's reaction, perhaps he should have broken it to the boy a little more gently.  
  
"Uh, thanks for telling me, I didn't know." Jin snapped back to reality, looking around with a sense of bewilderment.  
  
"I am right in assuming that you are going to enter, am I not?"  
  
"Yes." Jin nodded and suddenly he more sure of that than he had been of anything in his life before. "I am going to win."  
  
"I believe in you Jin, but remember, no man is invincible." Jin nodded. "When will you be leaving?" Sensei Rhowen had grown fond of the black haired fighter, he would be sad to see him go.  
  
"Tomorrow morning."   
  
"Then you will need to get ready." Jin nodded, standing up. "You know you always have a home here Jin, win, lose or draw you will always be welcome at this dojo. Jin swallowed hard, trying to hide the emotion he felt, he couldn't put into words how grateful he was for the dojo master's care.  
  
"Thank you." Was all he managed before he turned and walked out, vowing that the next time he came here he would be The King Of the Iron Fist once again. 


	2. Lust For Combat

Chapter Two  
  
Lust For Combat.  
  
Jin stared down at the waves below him as the boat glided through them. All his belongings were packed in a small travel bag, barely larger than a rucksack. He kept his pocket knife in his pocket, he had confidence in his own abilities but, as Rhowen said, no man is invincible. The picture of his mother was folded up safely inside his Gi, along with the small amount of money the dojo master had given him to help him get by until the tournament.   
  
Jin could see the Sun peeking over the horizon but still no sign of Japan, the thin layer of mist from the sea blocked out any warmth forcing Jin to draw his jacket closer to him. The gentle rocking of the boat relaxed the young fighter slightly and Jin found himself contemplating his life, he had been doing that a lot recently. He had made a difference, he had defeated the Toshin, he had friends, or at least, he used to have friends, he doubted they wanted to know him now. He would meet them again, he knew Hwoarang would enter the tournament, the Blood Talon's lust for combat would drive him to enter and fight with the best. Ling could be there, maybe she would even be looking for him. No. Jin shook his head. He wouldn't get his hopes up.  
  
"Hey mate." A voice roused Jin out of his inner dialogue, "Got a light?" Jin looked at the man and shook his head before turning back to the sea. "You okay?" The man spoke in a strong British accent, his blonde hair was gelled back flat against his head flowing out in waves at the back. The young man extended his hand to Jin, "Steve Fox." Jin took the man's hand and shook it.  
  
"Kazama Jin...I-I mean Jin Kazama." Jin faltered, blushing slightly.  
  
"Jin Kazama? You're the guy that beat the Toshin right?" Jin nodded, "You entering the tournament?" Jin nodded again. "Cool, maybe we'll get to fight each other!" Jin smiled, the man's enthusiasm was contagious.  
  
"I would like that." He said, smiling for the first time in a long while.  
  
"Yeah, me too. You do traditional style karate now, right?"  
  
"Yes, what do you do?"  
  
"Boxing, I just finished a championship in Australia, having a bit of a problem with the jetlag, that kinda explains why I'm awake at 4am." Jin nodded.  
  
"Did you win?"   
  
"Damn right!  
  
"Congratulations."   
  
"Thanks. So why are you entering the tournament, you don't seem like the kinda guy who'd just enter for the money."  
  
"Revenge." Jin said plainly.  
  
"Oh yeah, you got that whole evil grandfather/father thing going on, figures."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Well, I wanna know about, me. Sounds stupid I know but I just realised I don't know much about myself. My parents, the scar on my arm, Hell, I don't even know my real birthday." Jin nodded sympathetically. "The money, the fame and glory, that's just a bonus."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Do you know who else is entering?" Jin shook his head. "I hope that hot headed bastard Phoenix isn't." Jin nodded. "He's so shallow, all he cares about is the money and fame, his ego is big it's a wonder anyone else can get into the room with it to fight him."  
  
"He is skilled though."  
  
"Yeah but what the hell is his style? Some kind of Judo/Karate combination, I think he just makes it up as he goes along."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Anyways, I guess we should try and get some shut eye before the competition right?"  
  
"Yeah." Steve smiled and started to walk away."  
  
"I'll see you later okay?" He asked pausing for a second. Jin smiled and nodded as he watched the youth walk away...perhaps this whole friendship thing wasn't as daunting as he first thought. 


	3. Where Are The Doughnuts?

Chapter 3  
  
Where Are The Doughnuts?  
  
"Well, I'll see you at the tournament right?" Steve held his hand out to Jin as they stood on Tokyo port.  
  
"Yes." Jin shook hands with Steve.  
  
"It'll be good to see a familiar face, I'll look out for you." Jin nodded. "See you soon." Steve smiled.  
  
"Okay. Goodbye." Jin walked away, the prospect of the tournament now didn't seem   
  
so daunting.  
  
*  
  
Jin handed over the correct amount of yen to the receptionist as he booked himself into a cheap hotel for the week. The receptionist handed him his keys and gave him the directions to his room.  
  
"Thank you." Jin said plainly, turning and walking to his room only to collide with another man charging down the stairs. The man had long, blonde hair that stuck up vertically and a chiselled jaw, his shoulders were broad and one of his ears was pierced with a silver stud...Jin recognised him immediately...Paul Phoenix.   
  
"What the Hell is wrong with this hotel?!" He yelled, charging over to the reception desk. "You know how long I been waiting for someone to come fix my shower?" He yelled, not giving the receptionist time to answer. "Two hours...I paid enough money to fucking stay here, can't you at least make sure I have decent room?"  
  
"I'm sorry sir, would you like a different room?"  
  
"Yes I fucking would!" Paul shouted.  
  
"We only have one more available, room 126."  
  
"That'll do." Paul snatched the keys off the receptionist and stormed back upstairs, Jin looked down at his key-room 127...he sure was in for an...interesting stay.  
  
*  
  
Jin bolted upright, drenched in a cold sweat. Panting heavily he took in his surroundings, he was in his hotel room.  
  
"It was just a dream." He thought. "Just a dream." He said out loud, to reassure himself. Still shaking slightly, Jin walked over to the bathroom and poured himself a glass of water, struggling to keep the glass still in his trembling hand. Jin sat down on the bed and sighed as the fear subsided slightly, running a hand through his hair he tried to remember what he had actually dreamt about. He remembered being trapped somewhere and Heihachi was there. He knew the dream was a warning, he had inherited empathic abilities from his mother, and he knew well enough that this dream was a warning to keep away from Heihachi Mishima-a warning he planned to ignore.   
  
*  
  
"What the Hell is this?" Jin could hear Paul Phoenix's voice before he reached the dining hall. "Where are the doughnuts?"  
  
"I'm sorry sir, this is the only food we serve at breakfast."  
  
"Bloody Japan." Jin heard Paul mutter as The Fatal Lightning seated himself down at a table. "....No proper food." Jin picked a rice ball out of the dish in the middle of the table. "Hey you!" Paul yelled seating himself opposite Jin, Jin looked up surprised.  
  
"Can I help you?"   
  
"Yeah. Where's the nearest McDonalds?" Paul stared curiously at the rice ball Jin was eating.  
  
"I'm sorry, the nearest what?"  
  
"McDonalds." Paul said slowly as though talking to a small child. "You do have one don't you?"  
  
"I don't know. Sorry." Jin shrugged and went back to his rice ball. Paul slammed his fist down on the table angrily.   
  
"What the hell is wrong with this god damned city?!!!"  
  
"Sir, please." A nervous looking waiter stood in front of Paul, "If you don't quieten down we will have to force you to leave."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Paul grinned and lifted the terrified waiter up by his shirt. "Who the Hell is going to force me?"   
  
"Hey!" Jin stood up.  
  
"Who The Hell are you?" Paul growled, throwing the waiter to the floor and stepping up to Jin. Jin said nothing, staring back into the Hot Headed Fighter's hazel eyes. "You hear me? Who are you?" Paul demanded.   
  
"Jin Kazama." Jin said calmly, fighting back the electrical currents racing through his bloodstream, threatening to manifest themselves on his skin at any given moment.   
  
"You!!!" Paul yelled. "You're the one who took away my victory, I beat the Toshin! I beat it! You stole my fame!"  
  
"You did not-" A fist to the face stopped Jin mid-sentence as he blocked instinctively. Paul scowled and launched forward again, this time with The Hammer Of The Gods, Jin sidestepped and round house kicked Paul in head sending him stumbling backwards, taking advantage of Paul's confusion, Jin followed up with a Reverse Elbow strike and then, his ki flaring around him, sent Paul flying across the room with The Avenger. Paul flew backwards, crashing into the breakfast table, the legs cracked as he collided with it and Paul soon found himself showered with breakfast foods.  
  
"Damn you Kazama!" He cursed standing up, unaware of the various slices of toast stuck to his tee shirt. "I'll get you back for this. Just you wait until the tournament, then you'll be sorry." Jin watched as Paul stormed out of the hotel shaking cereal flakes out of his hair, he had no time for The Hot Headed Martial Artist, Jin Kazama had bigger fish to fry. 


	4. One step forward

Chapter 4  
  
One Step Forward  
  
Jin stepped out onto the crowded Tokyo street and immediately found himself caught up in the rush of early morning shoppers and businessmen late for work. He had no idea where he was going, only that some part of him was being drawn to somewhere and he needed to find out where it was. After half an hour of walking Jin eventually came to a stop outside a large stone building, the old stonework standing out in a stark contrast against the modern skyscrapers littering the Tokyo skyline. It took The Fatal Lightning a good minute before his senses registered the fact that he was standing outside his old high school, the place where he and Ling had last been together... He could imagine her sitting in front of her computer, imagine the soft look of surprise on her delicate features as she read his e-mail, a warning to stay away from Heihachi, he had not signed it but he had the feeling Ling would know he sent. He wondered if she would adhere to his warning, he knew something strange was happening and something told him that the tournament was now a more dangerous place than ever, he couldn't let Ling risk her life there, not when he wasn't able to protect her, he knew he was going to have a difficult time protecting himself. Yet despite all this, Jin felt a strange, yet comforting feeling of excitement and anticipation rising up in his gut and it comforted him somehow, he was confident in his abilities, he was a strong fighter and had experience on the tournament, he also had the ambition which many of the other competitors lacked although no-one entered the Iron fist tournament without a purpose. It was suicide to fight without a purpose. It was late noon by the time Jin came out of his thoughts, he had needed to think things through, but yet every time he sprung to a conclusion on a question a thousand other questions sprung from that-one step forward, ten steps back.  
  
*  
  
Jin sat in the hotel's dining area and waited for his meal he opened the local paper he had bought at a newsstand, as expected there was a large several page, article on the Iron Fist Tournament. Jin had hoped to gather a little information on his fellow competitors in order to strategise, if anything, the planning would at least silence his thoughts for a little while. The first competitor was Steve Fox, Jin smiled slightly, he was looking forward to seeing his friend again. The information on Steve held little information, only that he was born in London and had moved to America only recently, there was little to suggest anything suspicious and Jin was relieved to know that there was at least someone remotely normal in the competition. Most people in the tournament were either insane or held some kind of grudge against him, not least of those was Hwoarang. Although they had become friends, Jin knew Hwoarang was still desperate to prove himself the better fighter, he didn't mind though, Hwoarang was a skilled opponent and Jin enjoyed fighting him, he wondered how Hwoarang would react to his new style. A lot of the fighters Jin knew already so he skipped to some of the new arrivals. Craig Marduk was a large, broad shouldered Vale Tudo fighter, Jin was unfamiliar with the style so he mentally reminded himself to read up on it, he was an ex convict, imprisoned for a murder in a bar brawl, Jin sighed, so now they were letting killers into the Iron Fist, of course that came as no surprise to him as his Grandfather was the organiser of the whole thing. Christie Monteiro was another fighter whom Jin didn't recognise however, he was familiar with Capoeira, having fought Eddie Gordo in the third Iron Fist tournament, the girl however, was young and looked inexperienced, Jin shook his head, he saw no threat. Jin had no doubt there would be more fighters in the tournament than those listed here, plenty of last minute entries as always and no doubt Heihachi would be placing a few of his chosen competitors into the fray. Jin tucked into his meal and smiled he noticed Paul Phoenix had not been back to the hotel, he had a good idea why, he wondered if he would fight Paul again, no doubt word of the brawl had spread around the fighting circuit and had reached Heihachi's ears, the matches were apparently randomly generated but Jin wasn't fooled, he had no doubt he would be fighting his father, it made sense after all, let him and his father tear each other apart, Heihachi would then only have one family member to finish off. Jin scowled slightly, he had no intention of Heihachi Mishima finishing anyone off, it was time for Heihachi to feel the consequences of his actions. Heihachi may be strong but Jin knew, he had been told often enough, no man is invincible.  
  
*  
  
As Jin retired to his room a violet haired man watched through the window and laughed slightly, it seemed as though he had been wrong. Jin didn't look like he would need any help defeating Heihachi after all. Violet smiled and walked away, it looked like he had no cause for concern after all, Jin would defeat Heihachi and then it would be up to Violet to pick up the pieces, a situation Violet knew he could easily turn to his advantage. 


	5. Just a Girl

Chapter 5  
  
Just a Girl  
  
Jin waited as lift carried on in it's ascent to the upper levels of the Golden Tulip Hotel where the Iron Fist Tournament reception was being held. Jin bowed his head slightly, Tulips, his mother's favourite flowers, no, he shook his head violently, he had to stay alert, on his guard, most of people in this tournament with either insane or wanted him dead...except for Steve. And Hwoarang, although Hwoarang and he were friends Jin had a feeling Hwoarang that Hwoarang did fit slightly into the insane crowd. Ling probably hated him for just running off like that but he doubted she wanted to kill him. Jin wondered what would await him when the elevator doors opened, in previous Iron Fist Tournaments there had been kangaroos, dinosaurs and wild bears so who knew what curious creatures he would meet this time around, one of the only definite things about The Iron Fist was that it would be full of surprises and Jin found this slightly unnerving, he liked to know what was going on, what was happening. Jin was aware of the man next to him staring at him curiously, he realised he still had his head bowed so he lifted it up, staring at the grey, metallic walls, the lift was almost at it's destination and Jin took a few deep breaths to try and settle his turbulent mind. A small 'bing' signalled the end of the journey and Jin stepped out of the carriage as soon as the doors opened, he had never liked small spaces. The room he stepped into was richly decorated with crimson carpeting and rich, cream walls. Artwork littered the walls and crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, the rare beauty of the place was clearly making some of the fighters feel uncomfortable. Jin himself was feeling wary, unsure of what to do, he recognised many faces but saw no friends, he saw many fighters but little honour, he sighed in relief when he saw a familiar shot of bleach blonde hair in the crowd residing around the bar. Steve noticed him and waved, signalling for him to come over, Jin approached slowly as Steve took a seat at an empty table.   
  
"Hey Jin!" The blonde said cheerfully, passing Jin a pint, which Jin took with no intention to drink. "How've you been?" Steve asked, slouching slightly in his chair.  
  
"Fine." Jin replied automatically, "Yourself?"  
  
"Ah, keeping busy, keeping busy..." Steve said mischievously, "Although I hear you've been pretty active yourself..." Steve grinned, taking in Jin's puzzled features. "Paul Phoenix..." Steve raised his eyebrows, laughing when the hint of a smile tugged at Jin's mouth. "Yeah, I thought it was true."  
  
"It wasn't a matter of choice." Jin said defensively, "I don't attack people unprovoked."  
  
"Yeah, that's cool, that's cool." Steve said, still laughing slightly, "I can't picture him like, covered with toast without bursting out laughing, you know?" Steve smiled and Jin laughed slightly.  
  
"It was amusing."   
  
"Still, he's going to be pissed at you." Steve said seriously.  
  
"Paul Phoenix won't prove to be a problem." Jin said firmly.  
  
"Yeah you can take him." Steve agreed. "But still, I'd be on your guard if I were you." Jin nodded.  
  
"Anyway..." Steve stretched out. "You checked out any of the hotties here?" Steve paused for a second, confused at Jin's silence before recognition arrived. "Oh right yeah, I mean girls, anyone take your fancy?" Jin shook his head slightly. "Really?" Steve raised his eyebrows, "Well I have to say I agree with you. That Christie chicks alright but I think it'd have to be an English girl for me." Jin nodded absent mindedly, this was a topic he was particularly comfortable about. "Oh wait, you like that Ling chick don't you?!" Steve exclaimed, Jin paled. "I saw her over there with a friend before, come on, let's go and see if she's still there!" Steve grabbed Jin's arm to drag him out of the chair, surprised when he met with resistance.  
  
"I don't want to." Jin said calmly.  
  
"What the Hell? You shy?" Steve asked. "If you don't get to her someone else will." Jin pursed his lips in anger.  
  
"This isn't something I want to talk about Steve." He warned.  
  
"Aw, come on Jin." Steve pressed, unaware of the anger bubbling up in his friend. "Don't be a spoil sport....It's just a girl." It was the final comment that sent Jin over the edge, the final comment that caused to him to tip the chair backwards, the final comment that caused him to storm out of the room, uncaring of the odd looks thrown his way, it was the final comment that caused him to sprint though the Tokyo streets to his hotel and up the stairs to his room where he unlocked the door with shaking hands, it was the final comment that caused him to slam the door behind him and then slide down it until he reached the floor and it was the final comment that caused him to put his head in his hands and weep. 


End file.
